The Torment Continues
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: This is a sequel to Endless Torment...so to understand this one you MUST read the first one. Beck leaves to find Jade, and once he finds her, there's only more twists and turns, and of course, more torment ;
1. A Grueling Process

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, so therefore, I do not own Victorious.**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I am so glad that you guys are so excited for the sequel, which starts after this authors note. Anywho, I think you guys' will enjoy this story, I already have a few tormentful ideas. So I can't wait to share this story with you wonderful people. So here ye go…**

**Chapter 1**

The only thing Beck could do while he was in the hospital was think about Jade. How could she just leave? Didn't she understand how much she meant him?

Over a week later, he was finally discharged. His mother was overjoyed when she found out the news. She rambled on about how happy she was the whole way home. Beck stayed silent and stared out the window.

Mrs. Oliver sighed, "Beck, she was just a girl, you need to get over her."

Beck scoffed and shook his head, she sounded like Jade. "She wasn't just a girl mom, and I will not get over her. I already had to get over my first love, I can't do it again," he said not taking his eyes off of the window.

"Beck you were 12, you didn't know what _love _was," she said realistically.

"I'm 17 now, and I sure as hell know what love is now," he shot back.

Mrs. Oliver sighed, "Why her?" She said trying to understand his choice.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked glancing at her.

"I mean, why Jade? She's mean, heartless, murderous, and excuse my language, but she a bitch," she shot at him.

"Because, she's not what she seems. She's lost. And I don't know why, but I fell for her," Beck explained imagining Jade. "And once we get home, I am going to find her, whether you like it or not," he protested.

"Look Beck you can't just run off and look for _the girl of your dreams_, it's ridiculous. I am forbidding you to go look for that bad omen," she said drawing a line as the car pulled in their driveway.

He rolled his eyes at her 'bad omen' statement and then said sternly, "I am going to find Jade. Do what you want, I love her, and I am gonna find her."

"Alright go ahead, just don't plan on coming back," she said as she exited the car. He watched her until she entered the front door of the house.

Beck got out of the car and ran to the garage. He opened the large door and started digging through stuff. He smiled when he pulled out a hitch. He grabbed the hitch and ran to his father's truck. The keys were in the truck…dumb move on his father's behalf.

He got in the truck and backed it up so the RV was right behind it. He got out of the truck and connected the RV to the truck with the hitch. He made sure it was secure and started back towards the truck.

He got in as his father came out of the front door. "Beck!" He screamed as Beck turned the key and started the truck. He looked at the rearview mirror and saw his father running towards him…it was quite pointless.

The truck and RV both started moving at the same speed as Beck drove out of the driveway. He looked behind him and it seemed as though his father was getting smaller and smaller as he drove away.

Once his father was out of sight, he slowed it down a bit. He drove and drove for miles and miles. 60 miles were there and gone in what seemed like an instant. He wasn't fully sure where he was or where he was going but he had a brief idea.

To be honest, Beck had _no _idea where to look for Jade. She could be on the other side of the country for all he knew. So he started brainstorming.

She hated the ocean because of that dolphin that…nevermind. So nowhere near the ocean. He thought back to her note. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. He looked at it and read it over. She said that she had lived somewhere before coming back to L.A. But where could it be?

He decided to try and call her. Before dialing her number, he typed in *67 to block out the number. It rang 4 times and then she picked up, "Hello?"

"Jade?" He asked with a spark of hope. Immediately there was a click indicating that she had hung up. Now that Beck thought about it, his idea was completely useless.

Then something popped into his head. One time he was watching iCarly (don't ask why), and the tech guy, Freddie or something, said that you could track any pearphone if you knew the password. Luckily for him he knew Jade's password.

Beck pulled over at a rest stop and got out of his truck. He went to the RV door and got it in, madly looking for his laptop. He found it and he went to the website thing. He typed in Jade's password, _scissorluv, _and waited for it to track her phone.

His heart stopped when the location popped up. "New York City?" He exclaimed in a tone of disbelief. How would he get all the way to New York City? He sighed and got back in his truck.

That phone tracker better be right or God help me, he thought to himself. He started up the truck and kept driving.

After about 2 more hours, he stopped at a gas station and bought an extra large coffee, and then he was back on his way. Taking sips of the coffee every few minutes, he kept driving.

After another hour of staring at the road, he was tired. He stopped, got in his RV and spent the night.

5am the next morning he was on his way, although he stopped and picked up a breakfast sandwich and a coffee, he kept on driving. This was a grueling process, but he had to find Jade.

It had felt like weeks and he was only near the border of Nevada and Utah. Jade must have meant a lot more to him than he thought; he wouldn't normally drive across the country for a girl. He would take a plane, but all he had was 42 bucks…well when he started. Now he had 20 bucks left, he had to pay for the motel room and for food.

The process of driving 10 hours and then sleeping in the RV was getting ridiculous. And he was only in Missouri. The days dragged on and Beck thought he was gonna die. Jade had better be in New York, this was absolutely ridiculous. She was just lucky that he loved her.

He continued passing states at a slow pace…Missouri, Kentucky, West Virginia, and finally after almost 6 days, he got to New York.

He literally cheered when he arrived in New York City. And now, he was in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the USA and he had no clue where the hell he was.

He sighed and thought of where Jade would go. He looked at all of the hotels he passed by.

None of them seemed like something Jade would enjoy. Them he came across a dark colored hotel. It was called the Fleur Du Mal. The name was in fancy letters, and a black rose was intertwined with the letters.

Beck immediately parked his…well his Dad's truck and entered the elegant hotel. It was very fancy inside, and it seemed kinda formal. How would Jade afford this, he thought to himself.

He went up to the front desk and smiled at the man in a black suit. He gave Beck a dirty look. It was understandable, his hair was sorta messed up, he had bags under his eyes, his eyes were kinda bloodshot, and his clothes weren't, Fleur Du Mal worthy.

Beck ignored his dirty look and asked the man, "Is there a Jade West staying here?" He asked in a friendly tone.

The man looked at his list of registered hotel residents and replied in a strong French accent, "Oui, il y a une Jade West reste ici."

Beck blinked at him a couple of times. "Uh…I have no idea what you just said," he said subtly.

"THERE IS A JADE WEST HERE!" The French man yelled at him.

Beck took a step back holding his hands up in defense. "Alright, jeez. What room is she in?" He asked calmly.

"Room 125," he replied scowling at him handing him a key.

"Thanks…uh…merci," he corrected himself as he headed towards the stairs. He ran up the stairs until he got to the 100's.

He ran down the hallway reading the door numbers as he walked by them, "115, 117, 119, 121, 123, ah, 125," he said as he used the key to open the door.

He opened the door quietly and walked in. He saw a shadow of someone around the corner of the luxurious hotel room.

He smiled as his hope rekindled. He walked around the corners and his hopes were crushed like a sheet of glass. There was a recliner facing away from him so he only saw the back of the person's head. They had long jet black hair. Jade had chestnut colored hair, with different colors, so it couldn't be Jade.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! *Sigh* I guess that person isn't Jade, now what'll Beck do? Also if you don't figure out who the person in the chair is then you might need to get slapped.**

**Haha, I had to look at a map to figure out what states Beck was going through, I suck at geography xD**


	2. Reuniting and Big Surprising

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't Dan Schneider yesterday, so I'm not today…and I NEVER will be.**

**A/N: Wow, I already got 5 reviews overnight, thank you guys so much :D BUT…someone with the unregistered name of "Yo," reviewed asking about gas costs. After I read that I was like…"really?" SMH Anywho, I also have a shout out for **_**LizGilliesFanForever…**_**IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS THEN YOU NEED SOME 'HELP.' (Don't worry I'm just messin with ya) So read and figure out who it is for you people who **_**don't **_**know who the person is.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Beck said softly.

The woman cleared her throat. "Who were you lookin for?" Her voice was a lot manlier than Beck expected. It was a Jersey accent.

"Oh uh, just someone I cared about and uh…you probably don't care," he said looking down at his feet. He was probably right too.

"No, go ahead," the manly woman said.

"Uh, well she was…she was…" Beck started stuttering at the thought of Jade. Tears stung at his eyes.

"She was what?" The manly woman asked.

"She was different from everyone, she was accused of a terrible crime, but I was the only one who looked passed that, and knew her for what she really was. And then she left which broke my heart, and I'd give anything to see her again," he said spilling his heart out.

The manly woman choked out a small sob.

"But you knew all of that, didn't you?" Beck asked taking a step closer to the recliner.

The manly woman stood up and faced him. Tears spilled from her sapphire eyes. A couple tears threatened to fall from Beck's eyes but he remained strong. He held out his arms and embraced her in a hug.

He ran his fingers through her newly colored hair. He planted a kiss on her head as she buried her face into his chest. They remained there for a few more minutes and then finally Jade's crying ceased.

They pulled apart and Beck softly pressed his lips against hers. It was a short kiss, but it had the same effect. They pulled apart and smiled at eachother.

"So you've been staying in this hotel for about 2 weeks?" Beck asked looking around while Jade made a pot of coffee.

"Yup, it's nice isn't it?" She said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Very," he said taking the cup. He took a sip and sat at the dining table. She sat across from him and took a sip of her coffee.

"So whatya say, tomorrow we head back to L.A?" Beck said taking another sip of his coffee.

Jade's smile disappeared she looked down at the table. "I…uh…don't think that's the best idea," she said softly.

"Why not?" He asked setting his coffee down.

"There's too much back in L.A. And I don't need any remembrance of…well, you know. And my 'father' is back there. There's nothing for me there," she said fiddling with the cup.

"Well, what is there for you here?" Beck exclaimed in subtle anger.

Jade winced when he yelled at her. "I don't know," she whispered.

"I can't just, not go back to L.A. I have friends and fam…well, I have friends. And there's Hollywood Arts…Oh my god!" He exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What?" Jade asked taking another sip.

"We haven't been to school in like, forever," he said running his fingers through his hair. "I've had perfect attendance all year, and I…" He started rambling.

"Beck!" Jade yelled shutting him up.

"What," he replied out of breath from rambling senselessly.

"It's summer vacation," she said subtly.

Beck slumped back in his chair sorta embarrassed. "So, we go back to L.A? And we'll start a new life together, ok? Just me and you," Beck compromised.

Jade adjusted her hair again, "Uh, yeah, you might need to add a plus one to that?"

Beck gulped, "What do you mean?" He asked standing up.

Jade stood up and rested her hand on her stomach.

Beck's eyes widened and most of his color disappeared. He was almost paler than Jade. Beck took a couple minutes to regather himself.

Finally when his color came back he said, "Wow that's great…ish…I'm happy for you and all, but how…I…uh…we only…I thought…" He rambled on again.

"I found out when I got to New York. I went to the doctor last week and they said it was too early for an ultrasound and to come back in a couple of days. That's why I can't leave New York yet. But once I get the ultrasound done, then we can go back to L.A, I promise," Jade promised.

Beck nodded unable to find any words. "Need to sit down?" Jade suggested.

Beck nodded as he walked over to the black couch. He laid down and slowly fell asleep. Jade put a blanket on him and went to her room.

Beck stayed in Jade's hotel room for a couple days until they decided it was time to go and get the ultrasound.

Once they got to the hospital room the doctor came in and smiled. Jade was already on the hospital bed ready for the doctor.

While he 'did his thing,' her ultrasound appeared on the screen. Tears of joy formed in Jade's eyes. "You have twins, and they're both healthy, congratulations," the doctor said in a cheery tone.

The doctor left them alone for a few minutes. "I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Jade exclaimed.

Beck was equally surprised. But there was another feeling in his chest. It wasn't a normal feeling. It felt like guilt, but at the same time it was sadness and anger. When he was younger, he and Cassie always talked about having a baby. He never planned on having a bab_ies_ with Jade. There was no way he could tell her that though.

Jade was smiley all the way back to the hotel. Beck tried to look happy but he must have been doing a crappy job, because Jade asked him, "What's wrong?"

Beck sighed, "Nothing, I'm just still a little tired."

Jade shrugged it off and went back to being happy.

Once they got back to the hotel she started packing up her stuff. Once she was packed up, Beck sighed already knowing how grueling the process of getting home was.

They would've taken a plane, but Beck couldn't leave his truck and RV in New York.

The process was even more grueling when they had to stop so Jade could puke, and she was always hungry. So they had to stop more often.

They had stopped 14 times and they were only in West Virginia. Jade could tell how irritated Beck was…not with her of course, just with the process.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Beck shook his head, "It's not your fault."

She sighed and looked out the window. They stopped at a small restaurant. They ordered and waited at their table for the waiter to bring them their food. While they were waiting Jade spoke up.

"Hey Beck."

"Yeah?"

"If the twins are two girls, what will we name them?" She asked already thinking of baby names.

"Uh, I was actually already thinking of baby names. And I thought, if it's two girls, Elizabeth and Ariana," Beck replied.

"And if it's two boys?" She asked thinking of the other possibility.

"I was think Matt or Matthew for the first one, and for the second one, at first I was think Evan, but then I decided to make it unique, so I changed the E with an A and got Avan. Do you like that name, Avan?"

All he heard was the sound of her puking her guts out. Everyone stared at them as Jade threw up all over the floor. Once she was done she gagged at the taste. A waiter with a mop came over and started cleaning it up.

"Sorry," Jade said apologetically.

"I didn't think Avan was _that _bad," Beck said jokingly.

She laughed, "No, I like Avan. So if it's two boys, Avan and Matt, and if it's two girls Elizabeth and Ariana?"

Beck nodded, "And if it's a boy and a girl?"

Jade smiled, "Avan and Elizabeth."

Beck smiled too, "I like those names."

"Me too."

**A/N: Ok I know I said that I didn't like writing out the whole pregnancy thing, but I decided to try it, and so far its not as bad as I thought it was. Anywho…did you like the baby names ;) Haha, make sure you REVIEW! Reviews make the world go round…at least in my world they do. I know some parts of this chapter seem a little rushed, but that's because first of all, I have no clue what the steps/stages of pregnancy are, seeing as though I have never been pregnant. And the second reason is because…yeah I don't have a second reason.**


	3. Starting New

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: Still not Dan Schneider…**

**A/N: Hey you guys, keep up the good reviews ;D. Also, I have to go back to only updating once a day instead of twice or three times since spring break is over…boo hoo D;. Quick shout out to **_**alwaysthinking101 – **_**I'm sorry but, I am gonna name the babies after Avan and Liz, sorry if you don't like that, but all of my other reviewers love it, so I'm sorry. Also, I'm gonna do a little skipping timewise, since I don't want to write the **_**whole **_**pregnancy thing, so I'm gonna shorten it just a bit.**

**Chapter 3**

After eating and discussing baby names, they left the restaurant and continued driving. As the days passed, so did the states. Kentucky, Missouri, Kansas, and days later they reached Colorado. It was in Colorado when a tire on the RV popped.

It popped on the highway so they had to call for fixation. The truck and the RV sat on the side of the road while people in their cars glared at them on the way by. Jade was asleep when the tire popped, and she slept through it all.

Beck sat staring off into space waiting for someone to assist him. He was still stuck thinking about the babies. He had spent the past few years planning to get revenge on Cassie's murderer, and now look what happened; she was pregnant, with _his_ children. Children _he_ created. This was going all wrong compared to his plans of revenge.

He tried getting over it, but it kept on lingering in his thoughts. He loved Jade, so why was he feeling this way? His moping was cut to a close when a tow truck came up.

The man came up to Beck's window and told him that he already unhitched it and he was about ready to tow it.

Beck nodded.

"Uh, it'll be almost a week before it's fixed," the man explained.

Beck thought it over, "Hold on a second," Beck said as he got out the car. He opened the door of his RV and went in. Moments later he came out with an armload of stuff. He took the armload of stuff and put it in the back of the truck.

He repeated this process until the RV was pretty much empty. He smiled at the man, "Junk it," he commented.

"Are you sure?" The man asked confused.

Beck nodded, "I no longer need it."

The man shrugged and attached it to his truck, and towed it away. Beck smiled and got back in the truck, and continued on his way.

About an hour later Jade woke up.

"Morning Sleepin Beauty," Beck said jokingly.

She smiled and then yawned. "Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"Just getting into Utah," he replied.

About 20 hours later they arrived in L.A. Jade cheered once they arrived in the wonderful city.

Beck and Jade both agreed, since Beck had been kicked out, and Mr. West was in jail, they would live in Jade's house. Mrs. West had moved, so it was perfect.

Once they arrived at Jade's house they (Beck) started unloading the truck. They spent the remainder of that day and the whole next day rearranging everything and making it perfect in their eyes.

About a week later, Beck started looking for a job. They needed some way to afford a baby…uh…babies. Beck looked through ad after ad in the newspaper. Nothing seemed like a job he would like. He spent weeks looking for a job, he thought he was hopeless.

One morning while he was looking through the wanted ads, something intrigued him. Being an assistant teacher at Northridge. Sure it was Hollywood Art's rival, but he needed the money.

The next day he went in for an interview. Almost a week later, the principal called him and told him that he got the job. Beck and Jade celebrated by going to Beck favorite Italian restaurant.

They were sitting waiting for their food at the restaurant when Cat saw them. "Oh my god Beck! Its been like forever!" She screamed.

"Hey Cat," Beck replied unenthusiastically, "What're you doing here?"

"I love this restaurant!" She exclaimed, "One time when me and my brother were in this restaurant, my brother…" She started rambling.

"Uh Cat, I'm kind of in the middle of a date right now," he said acknowledging Jade. Cat looked at Jade and Jade smirked at her.

Cat gasped at Jade's slowly growing stomach. "Aww, if it's a girl will you name it Cat?" She begged.

"No," Jade said in a harsh tone.

Cat's smile disappeared and she scurried off.

**4 months later**

Beck and Jade were sitting at the table drinking coffee. They were both filled with excitement. The doctor had said they could come in today to find out the sexes of the babies. Jade was more overjoyed than Beck. Beck had explained to his boss of Jade's pregnancy and he was okay with it.

Beck had promised Jade that right after they found out the sexes of the babies, that they would go baby shopping. Jade might not seem like she likes shopping for baby stuff, but she really does. She was smiling all the way to the hospital.

She was glad that she was having babies, and with Beck of all people. She noticed his distance from reality lately, and she knew why. He was thinking about Cassie again. She tried to ignore it, but all she could think of was, 'Did he want these babies?'

Jade didn't know what to think with his behavior lately. She shrugged it off as they pulled up at the hospital. Beck walked around and helped Jade out of the car; she had a sizeable bump on her stomach.

They waited in the hospital room for the doctor. While they were waiting Jade asked, "Beck, what wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong," he said quite quickly.

"It's about Cassie isn't it?" She assumed.

He sighed, "It's just…" he was cut off by the doctor bursting in. After the ultrasound he announced, "A boy and a girl," happily.

Tears formed in Jade's eyes, she was overjoyed. Two kids of their own, Elizabeth, and Avan.

After the hospital, just as Beck promised, they went baby shopping. It wasn't Beck's number one choice of fun. Honestly, picking out clothes and toys for infants wasn't his idea of fun. Yeah he loved the idea of having the babies and caring for them, but the preparations weren't very enjoyable.

And to make it less enjoyable, they ran into Tori.

"Oh my god Beck," she exclaimed in a cheery, excited tone. Then she looked at Jade and the cart full of baby stuff, "Oh my god, Beck," she said in a surprised tone.

"Uh do you mind?" Tori asked lightly grabbing Beck's arm.

"Uh no go ahead," Jade said with a smile.

Tori dragged onto Beck and pulled him a few yards away.

"I thought she killed Cassie!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well yeah but…," he started replying.

"Then why did you go and knock her up?" She hissed.

Beck rolled her eyes at her choice of words. "Look, she was forced to shoot Cassie, so, she not guilty. And I fell in love with her. Ok?" He explained.

She nodded still a little dazed. She had always had a crush on Beck, (who doesn't), so she wasn't a huge fan of Jade either. Come to think of it, Jade didn't really have and 'fans,' of her.

Tori left without another word and Beck and Jade continued their shopping. "What was that all about?" Jade asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh it was just Tori being Tori," he said hoping she wouldn't take it any farther. And his hopes came true. She dropped it and continued getting excited over baby items.

Sure she loved baby shopping, but she did not buy anything pink for Elizabeth. She would absolutely refused to buy anything with the tiniest dot of pink on it, which made the shopping process so much longer. For Avan, she had the color theme of yellow, and for Elizabeth, blue.

While they were in the baby girl section of the store, a bunch of guys around Beck's age pointed and laughed at him. Beck pulled his hood over his head trying not to be seen. Some people were just so immature.

They drove home with a truck load of baby supplies. When they got home, they spent the rest of the night, until about 11:00pm arranging Avan's and Elizabeth's rooms.

After they finished they collapsed on the couch and sighed. Beck did most of the work, but Jade _was _almost 5 months pregnant.

Beck sighed, "What's the date today?"

"October 30th," Jade replied.

Both of their eyes widened and they gasped once they realized the date tomorrow. "Jade, you do know what tomorrow is right?" Beck said with his heart racing. It was the day he dreaded most.

Jade dreaded it just as much.

Beck swallowed air, "Tomorrow is…"

**A/N: I think I'm gonna end the chapter there, but maybe you can figure out what the **_**big day **_**is. I'm sure you'll get it. To my reviewers of a longer time, AKA, the people who read my very first story, think about how trickster-ish I am ;) REVIEW telling me what the next day is, and if you get it right, you get…uh…I have nothing to give you…but REVIEW ANYWAY xD**


	4. Depressing

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: Ugh…do we really have to go through this again?**

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, I cannot explain what I feel when I see how much you guys love my stories, I just…I dunno. And, I would like to give a BIG shout out to those of you who guessed that the next day was the day of Cassie's death! You were right, but you were also wrong, if you are confused, read the following chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Tomorrow is Cassie's birthday," Beck choked out. Cassie was killed on her birthday. It was Beck's least favorite day of the year. Beck held out his arms to a trembling Jade. October 31st brought back traumatic memories for Jade.

Beck ran his fingers through her jet black hair as sorrow filled his heart. Every year his friends would always throw a birthday party for Cassie. They thought it would make Beck less depressed on that day, but it did the exact opposite. It was only a reminder of the terrible day.

Every October 31st he would sit in his room, or when he got older, the RV, and cried. He would never come out until the next day. And since he would never show up at the party his friends planned, they would bring the party to him.

But this year, the lust to cry didn't exist. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't feel the same way he did the past few years. The only thing he felt was a mere sadness from remembrance for Cassie. He didn't love her like he used to. And he felt horrible about it. She was always meant to be his, and he would never love anyone else, just like he promised her. Promises are meant to broken, right?

Even if they weren't, this one would have to be an exception. He had a new life now, with Jade, and Avan and Elizabeth on the way. He had to get closure, and there was only one way to do that.

He let go of Jade and softly said, "I'll be right back, I have to take care of something." With that he ran upstairs to their bedroom. He dropped to the ground next to the bed and reached under the massive bed. He pulled out an old box.

He sighed and clutched the box as he went back downstairs. He went up to Jade holding the box in one hand. "I have to run an errand, I'll be back in a little bit," he said. "Beck, it's almost midnight, I don't think you…"

"I have to, it's important, I'll be back, I promise," he said sincerely.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed his keys. He opened the garage and grabbed a shovel. He threw the shovel in the back of the truck and got in, and started driving.

He sighed when the rain started pouring. It had been raining an awful lot lately. He turned on the windshield wipers, which were pretty much useless. He squinted through the rain-covered windshield trying to see the road in front of him.

Finally he got to the graveyard. He grabbed the shovel in one hand and the box in the other hand. He walked over to Cassie's grave and started digging next to it. He dug it fairly deep and placed the box in.

His hair stuck to his face from the rain and droplets stung his eyes. He ignored the stinging and covered up the box.

He flinched when he heard, "Beck!" get hissed at him. He spun around and looked around. He could barely see anything through the rain.

"Who's there?" He called out into the darkness.

He squinted until he saw a whitish figure off in the distance. He dropped the shovel and ran a little closer. He immediately stopped when he saw who it was. "Cassie?" He exclaimed in awe.

He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. You can see ghosts right? Her ghost started floating away from him.

"No, Cassie, wait!" He yelled as he started running after the ghost. The ghost seemed to be moving slow, but she was moving quite fast. Beck's lungs burned as he chased after her. Tears stung at his eyes as he ran.

It was raining so it was hard to see things, but he could tell he was no longer in the graveyard, he was in the woods behind the graveyard. His legs begged him to stop, but he refused to stop until he saw Cassie in ghost form.

It felt like he was running for hours, but it had only been a couple of minutes. How could she not be tired out, well she was a ghost so…

He almost fell on his face when she disappeared. Tears fell from his eyes. "No!" He sobbed.

He spun in every direction looking for her. He felt to his knees in the mud and continued sobbing. He fell over and cried himself to sleep.

Jade paced back and forth while she waited for Beck to return. He had been gone for over an hour. She knew she shouldn't worry this much after an hour, but she was really worried and she was getting tired.

She sighed and sat on the couch, she was tired from walking back and forth for so long. She decided she would take a short nap and once she woke up, Beck would be home safe and sound. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

She fluttered her eyes open after what only felt like 10 seconds. She looked at the clock; it had been over 8 hours. She slowly stood up called out, "Beck!"

He didn't respond. She went through the whole house looking for him; he was nowhere to be found. She fell to her knees and broke down into tears. She shouldn't have let him go. Not this close to Cassie's birthday. What if he killed himself because of it? All of these thoughts scattered through Jade's brain.

She was useless without Beck. She didn't know what to do. All she could think of was calling the police. She dialed 911 and waited for a receiver.

"_911 what's your emergency?" _

"My boyfriend went out last night saying he had to run an errand, and that he'd be back in a little bit and he's been gone for almost 9 hours!" Jade said all in one long sentence.

"_Alright ma'am, we'll put out a missing persons report. Please stay calm, and thank you for calling," _then there was a click.

Jade dropped the phone on the floor instead of hanging it up. Well, calling the police was useless too.

She sighed and thought of another option. She went to phone book and went to the V's.

She scrolled through the V's until she found Vega. She dialed the number and waited for a response. A familiar voice answered, "_Hello?"_

"Tori, have you seen Beck?" She choked out.

"_No, what happened?"_

"He said he had to run an errand last night, and he's been gone for 9 hours," she cried.

"_I'm sorry. Isn't today…"_

"Yeah," she replied knowing the question.

"_I can go look for him if you want."_

"No it's ok; just keep a look out for him. I'm worried about him," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"_Alright I will, I hope he's ok, maybe next time he'll hook up with someone he doesn't want to run away from," _she snapped before hanging up.

The words stabbed Jade like a knife. She couldn't have been right. Beck loved her. What if he left because of Avan and Elizabeth? She could pick up tension from him whenever Avan and Elizabeth came into the picture.

She put her back up against the wall and slowly slid down the wall sobbing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into her knees. She wanted Beck back.

**A/N: I decided I would do a depressing chapter, so here ya go ;) I'm not trying to make Tori the bad guy of this story, but I hate her so I had to have her say something hate-worthy. Also to those of you who guessed right/wrong, do you get it now? I was actually thinking her birthday, but it was also her death day so…yeah. And to those of you who guessed Halloween, it **_**was **_**Halloween, but that's not what I was shooting for, sorry.**


	5. Good and Bad

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: Grrrr…**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I am deeply sorry for updating in like forever, but I can explain, I got the flu, and I was too sick to type, and then I had a science fair project I had to work on, and then the rest was just writers' block. But I'm back now, and my updates should go back to everyday, or at least every other day, so, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Beck's eyes begged to stay closed, but he forced them open quickly. He immediately squeezed them shut when the overly bright sun overtook his vision. He opened them again much slower this time.

He tried standing but his legs were pounding with pain. He hadn't known how long he'd been running, or how long he'd been out. It had clearly been an overnight ordeal.

But what he wondered was, was it really Cassie's ghost, or was he hallucinating? He sighed and tried to stand again. He fell back to the ground when the pounding in his head intensified. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened last night. He just remembered telling Jade he was going out and…SHIT! He thought to himself. He had left Jade all alone, and she was still alone.

How would he get back to her house, he could barely stand. Then something clicked in his brain. He slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed her number fast he possibly could. He held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

It rang and rang, and rang. His heart sank when he heard, "_This is Jade, I can't get to the phone, leave a message…or don't, whatever." _

He dropped his phone and used all of the strength in his body to stand. He groaned in pain as he did so. Maybe if he could get to the road, he could signal a passing car and get a ride. He had to get to Jade.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with his leg, and he didn't remember a fight or anything. He basically dragged himself to the road and waved his arms trying to get someone's attention.

Many people just passed him by; bastards. Finally after trying to get a car to stop, a silver Honda stopped. Beck was overjoyed until he realized who it was.

"Beck?" Tori exclaimed as she got out of the car and attacked him with a hug. He winced in pain as she wrapped her arms around his pained body.

"Oh my gosh, we've all been worried sick about you! Where have you been? Jade is losing it!" She continued rambling on but Beck stopped her.

"Tori?" He choked out.

"What?" She replied with watery eyes.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked looking deep into his eyes. He thought it had only been overnight.

"You've been gone for almost 3 days!" She exclaimed shocked.

"3 DAYS?" He exclaimed surprised. How had he been out for that long? He was so confused.

"Everyone's been looking for you! And…"

He cut her off, "Tori, I have to see Jade…now," he demanded.

She nodded as she got into the car. He walked—hobbled to the passenger side. He got in and Tori immediately started driving.

Beck felt something churning in his stomach. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed with Jade. He felt tears threatening to fall, but he forbade it.

"Don't worry Beck, she's ok. I promise," Tori said trying to reassure him.

Beck sighed and stared out the window watching the scenery go by. He just wished he was back at the house now. He had to show Jade that he was alive and ok. The miles were going by painfully slow.

Finally after what felt like a decade, they pulled in the driveway. He threw the door open and took a step. He yelled out in pain and fell on the concrete. He had forgotten about his pained legs. But this was for Jade, so he forced the tears back and forced himself to stand.

He ran as fast as he possibly could as pain shot through him. He burst through the door and a dozen eyes shot at him. All of his friends were there. Everyone started exclaiming things and rushing towards him and squeezing him into deathly hugs.

He was happy to see them, he truly was, but he really wanted to find Jade. He looked through the crowd and spotted a head of black hair with blue extensions working its way through the crowd.

Everyone moved out of the way so just Beck and Jade were facing eachother. Tears spilled form her eyes as she collapsed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her fearing separation. She cried into his chest as everyone filed out of the house.

They slightly broke the hug and their lips clashed. The same spark was still there. It was a fulfilling kiss. They pulled out of the kiss and stared into eachother's eyes.

Her sapphire eyes were still filled with tears. His brown ones fighting back the tears. Beck took his thumb and wiped away a stray tear lingering on her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered with the smile he missed so much.

"I thought you were dead," she admitted sadly.

"I don't know what happened. I don't think it's possible to fall asleep and just stay asleep for almost 3 days," he said shaking his head.

He grabbed her hands in his own, and smiled at her. "You, me, and the _Scissoring_?" He said flirtatiously.

She smiled, "What about Avan and Elizabeth?" She said jokingly.

"Aw I guess they can watch," he said swaying her back and forth slightly. He stopped when a loud rumbling noise came from his stomach. He hadn't eaten in almost 3 days.

"How's lunch sound first?" He said looking down at his stomach.

Jade smiled and nodded. They both went to the kitchen to get some food.

After they were done eating they went up to their room and snuggled onto the bed as the movie started. Jade snuggled into his shoulder and they started enjoying the movie.

About halfway through the movie Beck sighed, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go take a shower, alright?" He asked a half asleep Jade.

She sleepily nodded her head. He slowly got up and her head fell on the pillow. He grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went into the bathroom.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled off his long-sleeved shirt and dropped it on the floor revealing something very shocking. He was covered in bruises. His breathing sped up as he removed his pants revealing the same scenario. His whole body was covered in ugly purple bruises. That's why he had been in pain all day.

He continued examining himself until he came across a tiny but noticeable wound on his shoulder. It looked like he had been injected with something.

Then it all made sense. He had gotten the shit beat out of him, and then he got drugged to erase his memory. Who could have done this to him?

**A/N: Ok, I'm sure you can all guess who did that to Beck, there isn't a trick behind this one. So, again sorry for not updating for awhile, but I hope this made you happy…well not happy because Beck got…ugh, you know what I mean. Also, this chapter is a little bit shorter, but that has to do with my obsession with cliffhangers.**


	6. Paranoia and Intensity

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: Derp.**

**A/N: Hey you guys, like I promised, an update everyday :3 Also, if you don't mind, I really enjoy reviews, so if you don't mind spreading the word of the continuation of my story, I would really appreciate it. I don't have much more to say except for I have been listening to the Derp Song for over an hour, so I have a headache…but I'm still listening to it. Anywho…DERP!**

**Chapter 6**

The pain seemed too intensified as he stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't let Jade see him, she would freak out. And he didn't think anxiety and other forms of freaking out were good when you were carrying children. Oh god, he had forgotten about that. He was gonna be a father, and there was still a violent man out there who would do anything to hurt them.

He had to keep himself and Jade away from Mr. West…whatever it took. He couldn't let him get to them; their new life was too valuable. Since Jade was sleeping he was safe enough to take a shower.

He sighed and turned the knob letting the water pour out. He didn't even wait for it to be a moderate temperature before he turned on the shower head. He turned it on and the water sprayed out into the tub and down the drain.

He slowly stepped into the blistering hot water. He winced in pain as the hot water made his bruises explode in pain. Why was he doing this to himself? It was wrong, but it felt so right.

He washed himself being cautious of his bruises. Once he was done, he cautiously dried himself and redressed. The thought of finding Mr. West overtook his brain. He knew he couldn't, one he was extremely weak, second of all, he had just been gone for 3 days, and last of all, he couldn't leave Jade.

But he wouldn't let his guard down, not anytime soon.

The days flew by, and there was no sign of Mr. West. Beck kept a close eye no matter where he and Jade went. Mr. West could be anywhere. Beck was getting paranoid. Every night before he went to bed, he would go through the house and check every last spot of the house making sure no one was planning an attack.

Jade was getting worried about him. He wouldn't even let her out of his sight. She understood his reasoning, but it was getting a little annoying.

He went nights at a time without sleeping. He would stay up all night watching the door like a hawk watching its prey.

This continued on until Jade was 8 months into the pregnancy. Mr. West hadn't attacked them; they hadn't seen any sign of him as a matter of fact. By then, Jade was sick of Beck's paranoia.

"Beck! You have to stop this!" She demanded sitting onto the couch as Beck paced back and forth.

"He's going to attack, he's just waiting for us to let our guard down," he tried explaining crazed with paranoia.

"Beck, he's not gonna attack. It's been over 3 months, if he was gonna attack he would've by now," she yelled at him trying to make a point.

"But he's…"

"Beck! I am gonna give birth to two children in a week. You cannot be a paranoid Father. He's not gonna attack Beck," she said more calmly standing up and standing in front of him.

She reached up to give him a hug but he pulled away. "You don't understand. If he hurts you, then he automatically hurts me. And then I'm vulnerable. I can't let that happen," he yelled taking another step back.

Jade shook her head as tears threatened to form. Without a word, she ran upstairs leaving Beck standing in the living room. As soon as he was gone, Beck ran to the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a piece of paper.

He unfolded it and read it over. He glanced at the clock and then back at the letter. Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked up to the door. He grabbed a light jacket and went out the front door.

He looked back at the note and read it.

_Dear Beck, you want revenge? Meet me at your school at 11pm._

_Mr. West_

Beck knew he shouldn't have gone, but he couldn't take the paranoia anymore. Mr. West had to be stopped once and for all. Jade was supposed to give birth in a week; Mr. West couldn't be a free man when that happened.

He took his time until he got to Hollywood Arts High School. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. He picked the lock, and entered the darkened school.

He walked slowly and cautiously. "Mr. West? Come out now!" He yelled.

He reached inside of his jacket until he found the pocket with something in it. He slowly pulled out the lethal weapon.

He held it tight so he was ready for Mr. West.

"Ahh, Beck, you came," he heard the sly voice say.

He shot around and aimed the weapon at the bastard.

"No need for violence Beck," he chuckled.

"Yes there is need for violence. You tried to kill Jade, and then me. You don't deserve to live," he said holding his ground.

"Why do you care so much? She killed your Cassie," he said trying to play with his mind.

Beck's hand trembled slightly as he took a deep breath, "Because you forced her to!" He yelled taking a step towards him.

"Did I pull the trigger for her?" He said maniacally.

"No, but you had a gun pointed at her head!" He shot back.

"She deserved it! You don't know how Jade used to be! You only met her a couple times! Besides that, you don't know the real side of the younger Jade!" He screamed at him making him back up a couple steps.

"She couldn't have been that bad!" He snapped at him. But Mr. West had a point; he never really paid attention to Jade when he was younger. It was always about Cassie.

"She was a freak! You don't understand how demented she was. She would hit and attack her sister! She held a knife to her mother's throat! She was a freak! So I decided to teach her a lesson. And it worked! After I raped her a couple of times, she was obedient and fearful. She would stay up all night crying, it was like music to my ears. The way her blood left stains was like art. When her sapphire eyes filled with tears, ah it was a beautiful sight; seeing her in pain and misery, I never wanted it to end," he said crazed. He was a sick, sick psychopath.

Beck couldn't stand to hear it anymore. It wasn't intentional when he pulled the trigger. He had meant to wait, but it all happened so fast. Less than a second later Mr. West was falling to the ground dead.

Beck started hyperventilating as he stared at the lifeless body. He was about to run when his phone started ringing. It was Jade's ringtone. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear. There was a knot in his throat preventing him from saying anything.

"_Is this Beck Oliver?" _An unfamiliar voice asked him.

He nodded even though the person on the other line couldn't hear him.

Once he realized his stupidity he immediately snapped back to reality. "Uh, oh, yes, this is Beck Oliver," he choked out.

"_Your girlfriend, Jadelyn West has gone into labor and she was just transported to the hospital. She is calling for you, I would advise that you…"_

Beck hung up before she could finish. He dropped the gun and started running towards the hospital.

**A/N: Hey you guys, that was…I-N-T-E-N-S-E! Sorry if it was "too intense" for you people who can't handle intensities of this level. But to my intensity lovers…HERE YA GO! Make sure you REVIEW and spread the word of my fantabulous story :3**


	7. Haunted

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: I think you get the point…**

**A/N: Hey you peoples! Sorry for not updating yesterday, lots of homework, and then I had to go to bed early for a track meet this morning. So this morning I was running in the cold. But I'm here now to give you another chapter of this story that you are currently reading. So go ahead and read the next chapter…seriously…read it now…stop reading this…are you still reading…goddamn you…grrr.**

**Chapter 7**

Beck used all of his strength to take long strides to the hospital. He heart pounded as he hoped for Jade's safety. He hoped that she and the babies were ok. He was supposed to be there for her.

Then he remembered, he had to tell Jade about her father. '_Hey Jade, how's the whole being in labor thing going, oh yeah by the way, I just shot your father."_

He decided maybe that wasn't the best way to tell her. The hospital was still 5 miles away. His heart couldn't take much more running, but he forced himself to continue. Before he knew it, well after almost a half of an hour later, he was bursting into the hospital. He ran straight to the front desk and immediately asked her, "I'm here to see Jade West," out of breath.

"Room 14," she said with a smile. Without saying thank you, Beck sped down the hallway to room 14.

As he got close to the room he could hear her screams. He grabbed the handle, but his hand wouldn't open the door. He wasn't sure why though. 'C'mon Beck, open the goddamn door,' he urged himself.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He ran to her side and grasped her hand. She squeezed it into a deathly grip. He winced in pain, but it was worth it after the screaming was over.

They were both breathing heavily. Beck breathing harder than he probably should have been. There were two nurses, each of them holding a baby.

One wrapped in a pink blanket, and the other wrapped in a pink blanket. Beck heart tried pounding through his chest and through his ribcage when the nurse tried handing him Elizabeth. He couldn't bring himself to take his newborn little girl from the nurse.

Pressure rose as he looked down at Jade who was holding and admiring her new baby boy, Avan. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she stared deep into the little baby's brown eyes. They were just as warm and welcoming as Beck's.

Jade's smile slowly faded as she looked up at Beck who was hesitating to take Elizabeth. Beck trembled as he held out his arms to take the baby. The nurse smiled and placed the baby in his arms.

He looked into the baby's sapphire eyes. Her eyes were just as breath-taking as Jade's. His heart melted when she smiled up at him. Tears formed in his eyes. He'd had always imagined this day, except Cassie was lying in the hospital bed. He still couldn't get passed the fact that Jade wasn't Cassie.

Jade and the babies had to stay in the hospital for a few days, so Beck had to stay at the house all alone for a while. He went and visited them everyday. After visiting them after the second day, Beck drove home without even turning on the radio.

He had done everything he could to get Cassie out of his mind. He also did everything he could to get Mr. West's voice out of his head. It haunted him. Every last sickening thing he said. His last words. '_Seeing her in pain and misery; I never wanted it to end.'_

He pulled in the driveway, and entered the empty house. He went straight to the bathroom to shower. The sound of the bullet escaping the gun rang in his ears. The image of him falling dead overtook him. His words and his sadistic confessions haunted him.

'_The way her blood left stains, it was like art.'_

Beck winced at the sound of his voice, and at his words. Beck relived the scene over and over, countless times. He should have paid more attention to Jade when he was younger. How could he not see how broken she was. She had no one to pick up the pieces, only someone to shatter them more.

That person was the one she had to call 'father.'

She had her life ruined, while Cassie had the perfect life. Her mother and Cassie both knew about, and they did nothing to save the broken heart. She needed someone, and no one came forth.

He was in their house ¾ of the time, how could he not see what was truly happening in that household. He wanted nothing more than to go back and fix it…fix her.

He got out of the shower and redressed. He walked to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He got under the covers and stared straight up towards the dark ceiling.

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. The light remained on. He squinted when he saw lining on the ceiling that almost looked like…and opening. It looked like it had been recently opened. He threw off the covers and stood on the bed.

He could just barely touch it. He took a deep breath, bent his knees and launched himself at the lining, connecting his fist with the door-looking thing. With the force of the blow, the door-thing swung open and a box fell from the opening.

The box was tightly closed so nothing fell out of it. He fell back onto the bed and gripped the box. He examined the tape; it had been re-taped sometime in the passed couple days.

He opened the drawer and pulled out a pocketknife. He flipped it open and ripped through the adhesive. After it was ripped through, he set down the knife and sighed. He slowly opened the folds and gasped when he saw what was inside.

There were tons of pictures…all of Cassie. And other stuff as well. Cassie's diary, her favorite stuffed animal, her jewelry, and her favorite books and movies.

This was Jade's box filled with stuff reminding her of Cassie. She had just looked through it a couple days ago too. Jade had done everything she could to get Beck to let go of Cassie, and she had a whole box of Cassie's stuff.

Beck felt a familiar pang of anger building up inside of him. He let out a yell of anger and threw the box across the room. It hit the wall and everything flew everywhere.

The next day, Jade and the babies were discharged. Beck stared sternly at the road on the way home. He didn't say anything at all for most of the time.

Jade was facing the back most of the time watching the babies. Once the fell asleep Jade turned and faced Beck.

"Beck, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

He didn't respond. She sighed, "Beck, c'mon. What's wrong?" She tried again.

He let out an anger-filled sigh. "I found your box, you wanna explain that Jade?"

"Why were you going through my stuff?" She exclaimed clearly upset.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to see stuff in _our _house! I though we had no secrets!" He yelled taking his eyes off the road for a second making someone honk their horn at them.

"That's _my _personal stuff!" She yelled back.

"You pushed me to let go of Cassie, but you get to keep a box full of her stuff?" He yelled full of anger.

"That's different!" She defended herself.

"How is it different Jade? How?" He screamed back at her.

This whole time they were disregarding the crying babies. Jade huffed and stared out the window without another word. She stared out the window until they got home. Once they got home, silently they both picked up one of the babies and took them to their rooms.

They fed them before setting them in their cribs. Once they were taken care of for the night, Jade stormed back downstairs and Beck followed right behind her.

"You never answered my question!" He reminded her.

"Beck, just leave it alone!" She demanded.

"No! If I have to let go of Cassie, then you do to!" He ordered.

"I can't!" She yelled trying not to wake up the children.

"Yes you can! I did!" He yelled back.

"No you didn't! You couldn't even hold your own child because she wasn't created from Cassie!" She yelled about to push passed him.

He snatched up her wrists and stopped her. "No, you don't understand! I couldn't hold her because I couldn't live with the fact that you're not Cassie!" He yelled immediately regretting it as tears formed in her hurting sapphire eyes.

He released her wrists and she ran upstairs crying. Second later he heard the door slam shut. He wasn't sure if he could fix it this time.

**A/N: Um…wow. INTENSE! That was super intense and angsty. I am wowed by this chapter. I really liked, but it only matters if **_**you **_**liked it. So REVIEW and tell me if you liked it or not.**


	8. Terrible Things

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh***

**A/N: Hey you guys, I keep on running into problems, both personal, and technical, so just expect updates every other day. I've been having a couple problems with everyday. Tomorrow for sure I won't be able to update, it's my sister's 18****th**** birthday tomorrow, and she's having a big party, but Wednesday for sure, I promise.**

**Chapter 8**

Beck winced when the door slammed shut. Apparently, the only two things he knew how to do were hurt people he loved, and screw everything up. He was pretty famous for that lately. He sighed and started walking up the stairs towards the babies' room. They were screaming and crying.

He calmed them emotionlessly. Once they were quiet and sleeping, he laid them back in their cribs. After setting them back down, he went back towards the stairs. He stopped by the spare closet and grabbed a blanket. He held the blanket and went back downstairs.

He collapsed on the couch and got under the blanket. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After slamming the door, Jade flung herself onto the bed and cried. How could Beck say that? Didn't he love her? She really doubted it now. After everything they had been through, didn't it mean anything to him?

So what, she wasn't good enough for him? She wasn't enough like Cassie? She wiped away more tears and glanced over at her box of Cassie's stuff scattered all around.

More tears escaped her eyes as she stood up and kicked around Cassie's stuff so it covered more ground. Tears flooded from her eyes as the pictures flew in all different directions.

Soon, they decorated the whole floor. She fell to her knees and cried helplessly. She didn't know what to do. How could they have a happy family if Beck wouldn't accept her for her, and not what she wasn't?

She wiped away lingering tears and walked over to the dresser. She rummaged through the drawers and stopped when she found what she was looking for. She clutched the scissors and lifted them only an inch or two.

She stared at her prized possession. She hadn't used them since she was 15. She still had the scars on her wrists. She hadn't used them ever since she found out where Beck was. She squeezed them, and then dropped them back in the drawer and grabbed something else.

She pulled out one of the contents in the small box. She struck it against the box, and dropped it on one of the pictures. The flames quickly spread to the rest of the pictures. Jade stared at the pictures as the flames grew immensely.

Beck inhaled deeply while he was asleep. The fumes of smoke burned his nostrils. He immediately shot up and fell of the couch. He looked towards the stairs to see smoke floating down the staircase.

"Jade!" He screamed as he darted towards the stairs. He coughed as smoke flooded into him. The smoke stung his eyes as he opened the door to the babies' room.

There was no fire in there, and they were sound asleep.

He took a deep breath and shut the door. He ran down the hallway and tried twisting the handle. It was locked.

"Jade!" He yelled through the wooden door. There was no answer. He shook the door uselessly before slamming his foot into the door, 3 times before it was yanked off of its hinges.

Beck immediately stepped back when flames shot towards him trying to escape the room. The flames were blinding. He couldn't see passed them.

He turned every which way trying to think of an idea. "Jade!" He called through the flames.

He tried looking above the flames. Vastly he could see a small area that wasn't engulfed in flames. It must have been where the bed was.

The bed wasn't to far away, so he would have to take a risk. He let out a yell and ran through the blistering flames.

He launched himself onto the bed, and covered his head in relief. He heard a small scream when he jumped onto the bed. There was a small area around the bed where he could look underneath the bed.

He looked underneath the cotton bed, and saw a helpless Jade curled up in a ball. "Jade!" He exclaimed as he reached his hand under the bed.

She faced towards him with tears in her eyes. She hesitated to grab his hand, but she did anyway.

He pulled her out as fast as he could to keep from burning her to death. She landed on the bed next to him. Usually she would latch onto him and never let go. But this time it was different. He had cut the wound too deep this time. This wouldn't be solved by a simple saving from fire.

He had to disregard her lack of wanting to be near him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her bridal style.

He stood up and demanded, "Jade you have to put your arm around my neck, or we'll never make it."

She held back the tears and did as he said. He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. They were sure that they were gonna make it. Until Beck tripped and fell, and it all went downhill from there.

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for the shortness, but I'm on a real time crunch, and I don't have enough time to type anymore. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you understand, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. The Little Black Box

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: (Enter self-pity note here)**

**A/N: Hey peoples! Like I promised, update on Wednesday ;D Uhm…I don't have anything else to say :I**

**Chapter 9**

Beck smashed into the floor and Jade was flung from his grip, and she landed in the hallway. He immediately shot up when the heat of the flames burned his skin. As soon as he landed in the hallway, he rolled around trying to distinguish the flames that were enveloping him.

Once the flames were distinguished from his body, he ran down the hallway and got the fire extinguisher. He sprayed the life-saving foam all over the hellish flames. The fire was out in a matter of minutes.

Once the fire was out, Beck ran back down the hallway and swung the babies' door open. They were still sound asleep…how, he would never know.

He faced back towards Jade when he heard her coughing violently from smoke inhalation.

He picked her up bridal style and took her downstairs. He laid her on the couch and got her a glass of water. His whole body was in pain from the minor burns. She finished the water very quickly.

Once she was done the coughing stopped. Once she had stopped, Beck's anger returned.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" He yelled at her.

"That was the point," she choked out as tears poured from her eyes.

He was stunned by her response. "B…but why?" He choked out fearing the answer.

"Because, you can't accept me for me! You want me to be Cassie! Well guess what Beck, I'm not her! I never will be! I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you just because I'm not her!" She screamed at him filled with rage.

Beck didn't know what to say. Even if he knew what he wanted to say, he wouldn't be able to say anything.

"I never should have fallen in love with you," she spat out ruefully.

She turned around to leave, but Beck stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and turning back towards him.

"Jade please, I know how I've treated you is wrong. You have every right to hate me. But you're right, you aren't Cassie. You're way more than that, you're Jade. You're beautiful; you're one of the smartest people I know; you've put up with my shit longer than anyone I have ever known; I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I love you more than living. I love you more than Cassie, I just didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't know how to accept it. And now I can. And I'll admit it to anyone. I love you, more than I have ever loved _anyone, _including Cassie."

Jade had fresh tears in her eyes as Beck finished his heart-filled speech. Jade hesitated to forgive him.

He'd had hurt her so many times. She wasn't sure if one heart-filled speech would cut it.

Beck could see the hesitation in her eyes. But don't worry, he had a backup plan. "I wasn't sure if you would forgive me or not, so I decided to get you something tat may change your mind," he said with a nervous smile.

His heart raced as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a little black box, as he slowly knelt down on one knee. He had doubted his love for her before, but now he was certain, that she was his _only _love.

She gasped when he knelt down. Her sapphire eyes filled with joyful tears. She was positive that this would change her mind.

He slowly opened the box revealing a gorgeous diamond. It sparkled when she laid her eyes on it.

"We can forget all of our demons, forget all of the hurt, and be together, forever. Jadelyn West, will you marry me?" Beck choked out hopefully.

She let out a small laugh and nodded wiping away some tears. He slipped the ring on her finger and held out his arms.

She willingly embraced his warm hug.

"I promise you, I will _never _do anything to hurt you again. I swear on Cassie's grave," he whispered in her ear. He knew he had made that same promise many times before, but this time, he really meant it. He would do anything possible to keep himself from hurting her again.

He kissed the top of her head and they stood there for a little while longer.

Jade pulled away for a second to say, "What are we gonna do about the bedroom?"

"We'll get it fixed, don't worry," he whispered.

They got situated in the guest bedroom, and snuggled into eachother. She buried her head into his neck.

Then it clicked into his head. He had forgotten about Mr. West.

"Hey Jade?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" She responded with her eyes closed.

"Um…what would you say if…uh…well…hypothetically, there was this boy, who loved this girl, but there was someone trying to hurt that girl, but that person was related to the girl…" he said starting to sweat in nervousness.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"And uh…since the boy loved her so much, he may have acci—intentionally, killed the guy?" He finished.

Jade immediately understood.

"What did he say before you killed him?" She asked fiddling with Beck's fingers.

"He told me how you attacked Cassie, and held a knife to your mom's throat, and how you would uh, stay up all night crying."

"I attacked Cassie because she knew about what my father was doing to me, and she didn't help me," she choked out with fresh tears starting to form.

"I, uh, held a knife to my mom's throat for the same reason. And I stayed up all night crying the first time my 'father' raped me."

Beck nodded and twirled her hair around his fingers. They had a new life to look forward to.

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for the shortness again, I again didn't have a whole lot of time to type this chapter. Sorry, I gotta got now, sorry if this chapter sucked :I**


	10. Tormented

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: I'm…not…Dan…Schneider.**

**A/N: Hey you guys, don't hate me but, I won't be able to update again until Monday after this chapter. But I'm going up north this weekend and we don't have internet up there, so you'll have to wait until Monday.**

**Chapter 10**

Jade sighed and cuddled into Beck even more. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there. Soon they fell asleep, but were awoken about an hour later when the babies started screaming and crying.

"Your turn," Jade whispered only half awake. Beck groaned and rolled off of the bed. He walked slowly to the babies' room. The sound of their screams gave him a headache. He couldn't wait until they were older.

He rocked each one of them back and forth until they were asleep. He set them back down and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and fully opened them for the first time since he had gotten out of the bed.

He froze where he was when he saw a figure in the corner. His heartbeat sped up immensely as the figure started moving towards him.

He turned around and flipped up the light switch. He shot back around to see…nothing? He could've sworn he saw something. His heart slowed down a bit as he turned off the light and started walking back to the room cautiously.

He flinched when he heard Jade scream. "Jade!" He screamed as he sprinted to the room. He shot in and flipped the switch. Jade was laying there fast asleep. He started hyperventilating in confusion as he turned the light off.

He gulped and looked around the dark house. He wiped away the sweat sticking to his forehead and walked back to the room. He got back under the covers and tried to relax.

He shot back up when he heard the maniacal laughing of Mr. West. "Who's there?" He shouted.

Jade shot up when he shouted. "Babe what're who are you talking to?" She asked barely awake.

"But, didn't you hear the laughing?" He asked confused.

"What're you talking about?" She asked snuggling back into the blankets.

"I saw something, then you screamed, and I heard laughing," he tried explaining. Sweat was clinging to his overheated body.

"Babe, it was just a nightmare," Jade reassured him yawning.

Beck nodded trying to believe it. He knew it wasn't a dream, but he didn't want Jade to worry, so he let her fall back to sleep.

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. Soon enough, he did.

_Beck stood at the end of the aisle with the biggest smile ever. He had been waiting in anticipation for this day, ever since he had asked her to marry him._

_Petals from black roses covered the aisle, and full black roses covered the arch above him. All of his closest friends were overjoyed. Smiles on each one of their faces made Beck feel even more confident._

_All of his friends were slowly standing and looking down the aisle. He smiled at the sight of her. Her mysterious black dress flowed behind her as she walked down the aisle. Her smile made him feel warm and loved. Her silky black hair flowed behind her._

_His smile faded when he saw who was walking her down the aisle. It was her quote unquote father._

_He had an evil grin on his face. Seeing him made Beck's stomach churn. Jade seemed unaffected by the fact that this monster was walking her down the aisle._

_Everyone cowered in horror when Mr. West spun Jade around and held a knife to her throat. "Beck!" She screamed._

_Beck only got one step before Mr. West slit her throat. Blood seeped from the wound as her hand flung to her throat._

_She gasped for air as she fell to the ground. "NOOOOO!" Beck screamed as she fell. It all seemed to be in slow motion. Beck ran to her side as tears stained his face._

_Her eyes stayed open as she laid there dead._

_All of the color left her eyes, and they were just black and empty._

"_Let me tell you this…I always win," Mr. West said in a gruff voice. It was followed by a maniacal laugh. "Always," he whispered again._

Beck shot up hyperventilating and doused in sweat. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at Jade who was still fast asleep.

His heart pounded as he stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and drank it slowly. He couldn't take this anymore. It was taking over his mind.

The next day while Beck and Jade were watching TV, the phone rang. Beck sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey man!" _Andre called through the phone.

"Hey Andre," Beck replied. He had almost forgotten about his friends. He hadn't really hung out with them lately.

"_Where ya been?" _He asked concerned. A new school year had started, and neither of them had been to school. It was only senior year…not a big deal…right?

"Uh, well you know that Jade and I have been going out, right?"

"_Ohh, I see. You got her pregnant didn't you?"_

"Uhh…yeah, about 12 months ago."

There was a long silence.

"Hello?" Beck asked making sure he hadn't hung up.

"_I'm still here," _he responded in an annoyed tone.

"_Anyway, we're all getting together tonight, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come along," _he said in his normal tone.

"Uh, sorry but, we have to stay here and take care of…"

"Beck, it's ok, I can take care of them, and you go out and have fun with your friends. I'll be fine," Jade interrupted.

"Are you sure?" He reassured.

She nodded with a smile.

"Uh, I guess I can go," Beck told Andre with a smile on his face. Maybe going out and having fun was what he needed.

"_Cool, we'll pick you up at 7?"_

"Sure, but uh, I've been staying at Jade's place, you know where it is?"

"_Yeah, we can find it."_

"Alright, see ya later," and with that, Beck hung up the phone.

"Hey Beck?" Jade asked staring blankly at the TV.

"Yeah?" He responded muting the TV.

"What was going on last night?" She asked looking up into his brown eyes.

"Uh…" before he could answer, the babies' started crying again.

"Hold that thought," Beck said as he got up and ran upstairs. He grabbed both of the babies and walked back downstairs.

"Feeding time!" He announced.

Jade sighed and got up. She got out both of their bottles. She grabbed Elizabeth, and Beck kept Avan. They sat back on the couch and fed the hungry babies.

They both stayed silent as the babies chugged the formula. They continued to stay silent as they burped the babies.

Once the babies were taken care of, they turned the TV back on, and disregarded the conversation they were about to have before they were interrupted.

Jade rested her head on Beck shoulder as they watched reruns of _That 70s Show. _

After they grew bored of the many screw-ups of Eric Foreman, the wise-ass cracks from Hyde, and the just plain awkwardness of Fez, Jade started cleaning up around the house as Beck started cooking dinner.

Once dinner was done, they sat at the table and ate silently. They didn't understand the sudden silent tension between them, but it stayed that way. And it would stay that way until Beck told her what was going on.

Beck sighed giving in, "I swear I saw someone in the babies' room last night, and then I heard you screaming."

Jade nodded. She didn't know what to say. Beck had been losing it lately. After they were done eating, they helped eachother clean the kitchen. And soon later, 7 o clock rolled by.

And at 7:00 sharp, the doorbell rang. Beck opened the door and was immediately attacked by hugs. The whole group was there. Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

"Hey you guys," Beck greeted trying to pry Cat off of him.

Jade came up next to him and smiled. All of his friend's smiles turned into awkward smiles. They still didn't understand why Beck loved her so much. He had always talked to them about getting revenge on her for Cassie. So they were still confused.

"Ready to go?" Andre asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Beck replied before he planted a short kiss on Jade's lips.

She smiled, "Have fun," she ordered.

Beck smiled and they were gone.

Beck was expecting an exciting night with his friends…what ended up happening was far from what he expected. And far from what he wanted.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! And now you'll have to wait to find out what happens ;D Poor unfortunate Fanfic readers. There **_**will**_** be drama and possibly some tragedy in the next chapter. I have an idea for the next chapter, but it may be to tragic and cruel..and sad…and depressing, so I'm still not sure yet, but look forward to another chapter on Monday. Have a nice weekend.**


	11. Betrayal

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: *Troll face***

**READ HERE READ HERE - I went on Twitter, annnnnd…Dan Schneider tweeted that he had just finished writing the script for a Victorious episode that "should make a certain group of Victorious fans verrrry happy ;)." That was exactly what he said. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT EPISODE TO AIR! I'M GONNA DIE IF IT DOESN'T AIR SOON ;O **

**A/N: Heh heh, anywho, it's Monday, and I promised that there would be a new chapter, so here ya go. Also, based on your guys' reviews, I will not go ahead with my tragic idea…don't worry, I wasn't gonna kill Beck or Jade, but you guys wanted no deaths.**

**Chapter 11**

Beck shut the door behind him and followed his friends to Andre's car. They all piled in and Andre started driving.

"Where are we going?" Beck asked in anticipation.

"I found this new club for teens," Andre explained keeping his eyes on the road.

It was hard to hear him over the laughing of Cat and Robbie in the backseat. They were all so happy; Beck was ashamed that he had erased them from his life for the passed year almost.

They all laughed and joked the whole way to the club Andre had mentioned. Beck stayed pretty much quiet the whole way. All he needed was a little fun, he thought to himself. Finally they pulled up to the club.

They all piled out of car and walked up to the entrance. There was a massive man standing by the door admitting people into the building.

Andre adjusted his jacket, and tried to walk with swag…which barely existed. Andre waved to the man, and the man gave him a suspicious look.

"You all over 21?" The man asked.

A knot formed in Beck's throat. They all nodded, and Tori added a little flirtatiousness to make it a little more believable. Beck had never lied to someone with so much power.

The man smiled at them and opened the door.

Flashing neon lights poured out of the buildings, and music exploded in Beck's ears. It was the loudest music he had ever encountered.

Cat screamed in joy and ran in. Everyone followed in behind her. Beck caught up to Andre and turned him around as everyone scattered.

"Andre! Why didn't you tell me this was an adult club?" Beck shouted over the blasting music.

"You didn't ask!" Andre said comically.

Beck rolled his eyes as his friend got lost in the sea of drunken adults.

A somewhat attractive blonde approached Beck with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey, you lost?" She asked cocking her head.

"Uh…no, actually, I'm perfectly no lost," Beck shouted.

She took a sip of her drink and started swaying her hips back and forth. She pressed up against Beck and danced against him. Beck gulped and kindly took a step back.

"Playing hard to get baby boy?" She chuckled as she took a step but tripped slightly from being drunk. Beck smiled and walked away the laughing lady.

He walked up and sat at the bar. He sighed and the bartender approached him. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked politely.

Beck sighed again; one drink couldn't hurt him, right?

"Get me a shot of your strongest stuff," he demanded with a nervous smile.

The man nodded and came back a couple seconds later with a shot. Beck took it willingly and downed it in an instant. He slammed it down on the bar and demanded, "Get me another one."

The bartender smiled and returned shortly after with another shot.

Beck downed it just as fast as the first one. And just as fast as the third and fourth ones.

"Wow, slow down there kid," a man sitting a couple chairs away said with a chuckle.

"I need it, believe me," Beck muttered downing a fifth. He felt everything inside of him accelerating. He had a sudden urge to dance.

He downed a sixth and exclaimed loudly, "WOOH!"

He got up and started dancing with the first women he saw. All the girls cheered when he started dancing. Girls grinded up against him, but he was too far gone. Everyone laughed and cheered at his sexiness.

His dancing didn't last long before he returned to the bar for more shots.

The shots went by quickly. Seventh, eighth, ninth, he was a maniac. He picked up his tenth shot with a trembling hand. He downed it quickly and exclaimed, "WOOOOOOOH!" At the top of his lungs.

And with that, he passed out. Moments later, Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie dragged him out of the club.

They tossed him in the back seat, and everyone else flooded back into the car. They were silent, and their smiles weren't plastered on their faces.

Cat whined quietly, "You guys," she whimpered.

Andre sighed, "What is it Lil' Red?"

"I don't feel right doing this to Beck. I feel dirty," she whimpered covering her face with her hands.

"Cat, it's for his own good," Tori responded resting her head on her arm.

Cat sighed in defeat and looked down at a passed out Beck.

"But what about Jade?" Robbie asked glancing at Beck.

"She'll be fine. Maybe she'll go and kill someone else related to her to make herself feel better," Tori said snottily.

Andre just glanced at her and ignored her remark. He truly felt kind of bad about it too, but it _was _for Beck's own good.

"But when he wakes up, what if he's mad at us?" Cat exclaimed worried.

"Of course he'll be mad, but once we explain it to him, he'll be fine, and he'll get over it," Tori tried explaining to Cat.

"But Tori, how would you feel if your best friends tricked you into leaving your true love home alone so her former father can go and kill her without you getting in the way?" Cat yelled at Tori irritated.

"Well, yeah, when you put it like that it sounds bad…" Tori muttered.

"Well then how do you put so it doesn't sound bad?" She yelled.

"We're helping the world by getting rid of a murderous bitch that doesn't deserve Beck!" Tori yelled.

Cat started crying. "Don't call him! I don't want him to hurt Jade. Beck'll be mad!" She cried.

"It's too late now Lil' Red, we already called him, he's on his way there now," Andre sighed.

Cat started breathing heavily and then shouted, "STOP THE CAR!"

Andre immediately slammed on the brakes. Everyone was lashed forward.

Cat unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, running out of the car.

"Cat! Where are you going?" Robbie yelled after her.

"I have to help Jade!" She called behind her.

**A/N: I love Cat to much to make her follow through. Will Cat save Jade in time? Will Beck have a killer hangover? Will Andre, Tori, and Robbie change their minds? Will Mr. West hurt Jade? Will Dan Schneider put Beck and Jade back together soon? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter…well most likely not the last one, but…you know. Also, GUESS WHAT! I am already writing my next Bade story…on paper, so after this story is done, I have a new story already started and ready to upload!**


	12. Help

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: I am happy to say, that I am not Dan Schneider.**

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! Like I said, get used to updates every other day, and so then I have time to get other things done. But, right now I'm ready to type, got my thinking cap on, and my cherry Poptart next to me, all ready to go ;D**

**Chapter 12**

Tears rolled down Cat's cheeks as she ran towards Jade's house. She felt horrible for what she almost did. She felt even more horrible than the time she and her brother…well, that's a whole different story.

How come Tori, Andre, and Robbie couldn't see how wrong this was? Her heart rate sped up when she realized that she didn't know how to get to Jade's house, and she had only made it about 50 yards.

She covered her face and sat on the concrete hopelessly. She cried into her hands.

She didn't know what to do. How could she save someone from someone who was supposedly dead?

Her sobbing was interrupted by someone setting their hand on her shoulder. Cat uncovered her face and looked up Robbie's eyes. He smiled down at her and said, "C'mon, we have some saving to do."

Cat wiped away her tears and gave Robbie a big hug. She sniffled, "What about Tori and Andre?"

Robbie sighed, "I couldn't get them to change their minds, but I came because I know how much this means to you," he explained smiling at the last part.

Cat stood on her tip toes, reached up and gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek. She giggled when he turned a bright red.

"Let's go," she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onward. Robbie led the way to Jade's house. They were about to approach the front door when Mr. West stopped them.

Cat choked out a fear-filled sound, and Robbie held her close protecting her.

"What are you two doing away from the others?" He asked in a sly tone.

All Cat managed to do was choke out another squeak.

"Uh, we were looking for you, so we could help you, kill…Jade," he choked out making Cat squeeze his hand. Mr. West nodded not fully sure whether to believe it or not. Yes, he wanted the full honor of ridding the world of his youngest daughter, but some help could be needed.

Back in the car, Tori sat quietly with her arms crossed, and Andre stared blankly at the road.

"I hope Cat and Robbie are ok, if they stop Mr. West, then Beck will be mad at us and not them," Andre mumbled.

"But they won't stop Mr. West. Mr. West will get the job done. He'll go in, kill Jade, and then get out," Tori assured him. Andre sighed and continued driving.

Jade was just finishing rocking Avan back to sleep. She laid him back down and smiled down on her beautiful baby boy. He definitely looked like Beck. She hoped that Beck was having a good night. It was exactly what he needed, some time with his friends.

She flinched slightly when the front door slammed shut. She smiled; it had to have been Beck. Who else could it have been at 12:30 at night?

"Babe, is that you?" She called towards the stairs just to be sure.

There was no response. She walked slowly to the stairs. Maybe Beck was trying to sneak up on her and hug her from behind or something cliché like that.

She turned around the corner expecting to see Beck. She screamed when she saw who it was. She turned on her heels and sped down the hallway.

"Ohhhh Jade!" Her 'father' called after her as he casually walked up the stairs.

All of Jade's fears returned, overwhelming her immensely. All of her memories flooded her thoughts.

She ran into her room and dived onto the bed. Mr. West charged in after her, but stopped about 3 feet away from her. He stopped and smirked.

"Cat, Robbie!" He yelled down the hallway. Jade gasped when Beck's so called friends came in.

Tears rolled down Jade's cheeks. How could they do this to her?

"Aww, is wittle Jade sad?" Mr. West mocked in a baby voice. Before Jade could respond, Cat had flung her tiny figure onto Mr. West form behind.

She wrapped her dainty arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She screamed as she did so. She only lasted a couple seconds before she was flung from the brute.

She was slammed against the wall and fell to the floor weak from the impact. This angered Robbie.

He did the same thing Cat did, but only lasted about 2 and a half seconds before being flung into the wall as well.

Jade squeaked quietly, and ran passed her 'father.' She ran as fast as she ever had in her entire life. She ran into she found herself in the kitchen. She rummaged through every drawer and cabinet.

"Looking for something?" Her 'father' asked sarcastically.

She turned around, and instantly, the back of his hand clashed with her face. She fell to her hands and knees and lightly put her hand over her face.

"You thought you'd be able to get out of all of this so simply?" He yelled as his foot slammed into her ribs. She made a screeching sound and fell over on her back.

"You thought you would have a 'happy ever after'?" He yelled as he kicked her again.

"Well newsflash; murderers don't have a happy ending!" He screamed as he picked her up and slammed her into the wall, as hard as he possibly could.

He gripped her shoulder and threw her on the ground.

She screeched in pain. He reached in his pocket for his gun. It wasn't in there. Damn it, he thought to himself, he had left it in his car.

He flinched at the sound of a gun cocking. He slowly turned to see Tori aiming a gun at him. "Tori, what're you doing?" Mr. West asked nervous.

"I'm doing what's right," she said firmly.

Jade smiled and weakly got up. "Tori, you can't kill me," Mr. West pleaded.

"You're right," she said changing the aim of the gun. Jade gasped when she aimed the gun at her. "Tori?" Jade choked out.

"You don't deserve Beck. You killed the love of his life, and then you seduced him to marry you. You're a murderous bitch! You don't deserve to live," she whispered the last sentence as she was about to pull the trigger.

Mr. West launched himself at Tori before she could pull the trigger. Jade was immediately confused. Why did he save her?

She immediately understood when he stood back up and aimed the gun back at her. He wanted the honor of killing her himself. "Say goodnight Jade," he whispered.

And in a whisper, "Goodnight," right as the trigger was pulled.

**A/N: So yeah, I decided to go ahead with my earlier idea, but it was best this way. BUT DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY. I PROMISE YOU THINGS WILL GET BETTER. Please, I'm begging you, don't stop reading….just don't. PLEASE! Oh yeah and make sure you review.**


	13. Peace At Last

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: -.-**

**A/N: READ! NOW!**

**Chapter 13**

**(About, 5 minutes earlier)**

Andre sat in the car waiting for Tori. He knew that he should have gone in, but what could he do about it? He sighed. He flinched when he heard something moving in the back of the car.

He didn't even expect the shovel that slammed into the back of his head. He fell forward unconscious landing on the steering wheel.

Beck dropped the shovel, and reached up to the glovebox. He opened it and pulled out a pistol. Andre had in it there for protection. Beck held it firmly and ran up to the front door.

He cautiously opened the front door and slid into the house, holding the gun firmly in his hand. He was trying to be as cautious as possible. It changed slightly when he heard Jade's pain-filled scream.

He ran around the corner quickly and aimed the gun at the bastard. This scene was pretty familiar. As much as Beck hated this bastard, the feeling of aiming a gun at someone wasn't the best feeling in the world.

He was taken by surprise when Tori aimed the gun at Jade. Beck gulped, but he knew Tori wouldn't actually kill Jade, so he let his guard down a little bit.

Mr. West glanced up slightly and saw Beck trembling with the gun in his hand. This was Mr. West's chance he thought to himself.

Beck gasped when Mr. West launched himself at Tori and took the gun. He aimed it at Jade and said in a sickly tone, "Say goodnight Jade."

Then Beck whispered, "Goodnight," as Beck pulled the trigger. A bullet escaped the gun, and got lodged in Mr. West's ribcage. Beck startled himself when he pulled the trigger again…and again, and again. He was full assurance that he was dead.

**Quick Authors Note – OK! Seriously people? Would I kill Jade? Seriously. I thought it was pretty obvious when I didn't write **_**who **_**said 'goodnight' in the last chapter, or **_**who **_**pulled the trigger. I thought you guys were skilled in knowing when I'm trying to trick you or not. I was gonna wait until tomorrow to update to leave you guys hanging, but then I read your reviews. DEATH THREATS? Seriously…I just…-.-**

Beck's heart tried beating out of his chest after he stopped pulling the trigger. Jade stared at the dead body in shock. Beck was sure he was dead this time, nobody, not even Mr. West could survive seven bullets.

Beck was still in major shock. He hadn't even un-aimed the gun. He was still aiming where Mr. West had been standing.

Tears poured from Jade's eyes as she ran into Beck's arms. Beck dropped the gun and wrapped his arms around her. Beck didn't even hide the tears this time. He let them out. He thought he had lost her. He wouldn't have been able to bear loosing Jade. He had already lost Cassie, he couldn't lose Jade too.

He held her tight. He never wanted to let go. He kissed the top of her head and let the (very manly) tears roll down his cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she choked out snuggling her head into his chest.

They stood there for a couple more seconds before Jade pulled away from Beck with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"The babies!" She said simply.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"They're not crying!" She exclaimed.

Then it clicked in Beck's head. 7 gunshots should have woken up some sleeping babies.

They both feared the worst when they ran upstairs. They ran down the hallway and bursted into the babies' room.

They both sighed in relief when they saw Cat cradling Elizabeth, and Robbie cradling Avan. Cat was singing a lullaby, and Robbie was attempting to sing a lullaby.

Beck smiled and put an arm around Jade. She leaned her head on Beck's shoulder and sighed. Cat and Robbie both looked at them right before they put the babies back in their beds.

Cat immediately burst into tears. She ran up to Beck sobbing like a child. She fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Beck! Don't hate me! I didn't mean to! Andre and Tori made me! I didn't know any better! Pleeeease! I'm sorry!" She sobbed hopelessly.

Beck smiled, it was hard to not forgive someone so innocent like Cat. "I forgive you," he said as he helped her up and gave her a hug.

Cat let go of him and faced Jade. "I'm really sorry, if you hate me I understand," she sobbed.

Jade smiled, "I forgive you," she said politely and held out her arms for a hug. Cat squealed and gave Jade a hug.

Robbie walked up to Beck with an ashamed look on his face. "I'm really sorry Beck, can you forgive me?"

Beck smiled and gave his awkward friend a hug.

Robbie apologized to Jade as well, and Jade held out her arms for a hug. Robbie gladly hugged her. His hug lasted a little to long for Beck's likings.

Jade made an awkward face when Robbie wouldn't let go. Beck lightly pulled Robbie off of his future wife.

Shit! He thought to himself. He had almost forgotten about their engagement. Then he remembered what else he had forgotten about, there was a dead body in his kitchen, and Tori and Andre were unconscious somewhere on his property.

While Cat, Robbie and Jade talked, Beck called 911 for someone to come and pick them up. After doing so, he joined his friends and fiancé in their little talk. They soon moved to the living room. Soon enough, the police came, arrested Tori and Andre, got the story from Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie, and removed the body.

After all of the police emerged out of the house, Jade made everyone some coffee, and they sat on the couch and talked. Beck and Jade of course were still in shock, but it was a good feeling knowing that that bastard was dead.

Jade rested against Beck as Cat went on and on about her brother and what not. They laughed and had a good time. Soon they realized that it was almost 3 in the morning.

Cat begged them if she could say, but they told her sorry, but no. "Could you at least drive us home?" Robbie asked putting an arm around Cat.

They weren't sure if it was a good idea, but Beck gave in quite easily. "I'll be back in 15 minutes, if you need anything, call, ok?" Beck reassured Jade.

She nodded, she felt much safer now. After they left, Jade went and sat on the couch. She switched on the TV and stared at it blankly. She was fantasizing about their wedding. She could hardly wait. Beck had promised her, May 1st of next year. It was January, so she only had 5 months to wait.

She could imagine it, black rose petals, and an elegant black dress hiding her feet. A bouquet of black roses, and a black and white rose arch above where her and Beck would stand.

Cat would be her maid of honor, and Robbie would be Beck's best man. The reception would be amazing, stay up all night dancing and partying. The cake would be colossal, 4 layers most likely. A chocolate cake, with vanilla frosting. And of course, roses made from black frosting decorating it. There would be a caricature of her and Beck. It would be a top-notch, yet low-key wedding.

Her fantasy was interrupted by Beck kissing her on the cheek. She hadn't even heard him come in. She must have been far gone. She smiled and gave him a long passionate kiss on his soft lips.

Without breaking the kiss, he sat on the couch next to her. He put his hands on her back deepening the kiss. They hadn't kissed like this since the babies were born.

Jade placed her hands on the side of his face. Beck slipped his tongue in passed her lips and their tongues fought for dominance.

Without breaking the kiss, Beck lifted her up and carried her upstairs, and into their bedroom.

**A/N: And I think you pretty much know what happens after that ;) Don't worry, this wasn't the last chapter, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be. I'm planning to do their wedding for the last chapter, but don't worry, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY READY TO MAKE! :D It is a Bade story…SHOCKER! xD I will probably never write any other kind of Victorious story, I just wouldn't be able to. Bade is my calling. If I ever write a Bori Fanfic, then you can kill me. So anywho, there shall be one more chapter of this story, and then I will start my next story…SHALOM!**


	14. The Promise

**The Torment Continues**

**Disclaimer: Hiiiiii!**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I went up north this weekend, but I wasn't planning on going up north. I found out about 5 minutes before we left so I didn't have time to let you guys know. But I'm here now for THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT, I will upload the first chapter of new story tomorrow, I promise.**

**Chapter 14**

Jade's eyes fluttered open and the sun stung her eyes. She smiled when she realized what today was. It was the day of her wedding. She had been waiting for months for this day. Beck had spent the night at Robbie's due to the rule of your wedding day.

Jade's heart was attempting to beat out of her chest. She was more than excited. She sat up and stretched. She smiled when she heard Cat running down the hall. Seconds later her door burst open and her new red-headed best friend came in screaming in excitement.

"You're getting married OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

Jade giggled and grabbed her black robe. Cat flung her arms around Jade. Cat had been her best friend since they got rid of her father. Jade returned the hug.

"Ok, it's 10:36 now, and your wedding is at 3, so we have…4 and a half hours. I have a day ready for you fit for a queen. First, we're gonna go out for lunch, at a 4 star restaurant, and then we're going to the spa, and then we're going shopping at the mall, and then we're gonna get ready!" Cat explained scanning her clipboard.

Jade smiled, Cat had gone through a lot of trouble to make her happy, and she was thankful to have a friend like Cat.

"C'mon, you need to get dressed so we can begin our wondertasticful day!" Cat exclaimed spinning in a circle as she exaggerated her newly made up word.

Cat raided Jade's closet and made her try on multiple outfits. "Cat, is all of this necessary, its not like I'm getting married right now, I don't have to completely dress up now," she explained.

Cat sighed and let Jade pick out her own outfit. Once she was done, Cat drove her to a beautiful restaurant for lunch.

Back at Robbie's house, Beck was just waking up. He was excited about his big day. Robbie was cooking him some breakfast. Beck couldn't believe he had to go most of the day without seeing Jade. He hoped that she and Cat were having fun.

Robbie brought him a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Wow Robbie, thanks," Beck said in amazement.

"No problem buddy," Robbie said as he patted his shoulder. Beck was already enjoying this day, sleeping in, and breakfast in bed. While Beck ate, Robbie went and took care of the babies. Jade had made them take Avan and Elizabeth to Robbie's with him.

After Cat and Jade finished shopping, they went to the wedding hall to get her ready for the wedding. The wedding was outside of the wedding hall.

Cat had a bunch of her friends to help her get Jade all prettied up.

First, Cat did Jade's hair. She curled it, and each black lock fell perfectly into place. Cat attacked her head with hairspray, and made is perfect. Jade looked at herself in the mirror, and was stunned at how elegant her hair looked.

"Thank you Cat," she exclaimed as she gave her hug.

"What are you talking about; we still have to do your makeup and your dress!" Cat exclaimed as she grabbed the makeup.

Jade smiled and let them continue making her beautiful.

Beck was sweating bullets as he got into his tux. It was completely the black, with a white shirt and a black tie. He was so nervous. Robbie watched him as he paced back and forth.

"C'mon dude, you're gonna be all right," Robbie coaxed. Beck sighed and stopped pacing. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed, still unsure.

Beck flinched when someone knocked on the dressing room door. "Come on in!" Beck called.

He heard the door open but nobody said anything. He turned around and was stunned when he saw who it was.

It was his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked in surprise.

Tears fell from his mother's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Beck, I am so sorry for the way I acted. I had no right to act that way, if you can find any way to forgive me, I would be grateful," she pleaded wiping away a tear.

Beck almost felt like crying. His parents practically disowned him and then show up at his wedding almost a year later. He didn't know what to think.

"You really love her, don't you?" His father questioned.

"Of course I do, more than anything," Beck confessed.

His mother smiled, "So, would you mind if we stayed?" She asked hopefully.

Beck pondered her plead.

"Actually," he said honestly, "I do mind," he said coldly.

He looked away as more tears formed in his mother's chocolate brown eyes. "You weren't there for me in my time of need; you got the love of my life arrested, you disowned me, you don't deserve to be a part of our life," he said firmly.

Without another word, he pushed by his parents and out of the dressing room. The wedding was gonna start in a few minutes; he had to get there quickly.

He walked down the aisle, and waited under the rose covered arch. Everyone sat at stared at him in amazement. All of his friends, and most of his school basically. He waited and waited…minutes flew by, he thought the moment would never come. He took deep breaths, and stretched out his muscles. It was taking forever. He could barely stand it. He looked at the clock…it had been 3 and a half minutes.

He took a deep breath as everyone stood. He felt much more relaxed when he saw her. She was extravagant. He could hardly contain himself. Her dress was gorgeous. Her eye shadow made her look mysterious. She held a bouquet of black roses.

She had no one to escort her, so she walked alone. Beck didn't mind though, he didn't want any of the attention taken away from her.

Her smile was breathtaking. He almost passed out from the mix of nervousness, and amazement.

He looked deep into her eyes when she stood in front of him. He had imagined this moment so many times before. As he looked at her, he could see the resemblance of Cassie.

It made him feel more confident. The preacher went on and on about the in sickness and in health, and yada yada yada. Finally it got to the semi good part.

"Do you, Jadelyn West, take Beckett Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher exclaimed.

Jade smiled her award winning smile. "I do," she replied.

"And do you, Beckett Oliver take Jadelyn West to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

It was a simple question. "I do," he answered just as simply.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher announced. Beck leaned in and pressed his lips against Jade's.

It was a powerful kiss. As they kissed, everyone cheered. They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity. He grabbed her hand and they started walking back down the aisle.

Beck smiled as everyone stood and cheered.

Beck felt warm inside when he saw Cassie's ghost smile at him. It was reassuring to see her. She mouthed the words, 'thank you,' and then vanished.

During the reception, Cat and Robbie pulled Beck and Jade onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

They held onto eachother as the music played. They smiled as they looked deep into eachother's eyes.

"Beck?" She whispered.

"Yes Mrs. Oliver?" He replied with a charming smile.

"Will you always love me?" She whispered.

"Yes," he replied.

"You promise?" She asked concerned.

Beck kissed her on then forehead.

"I promise."

**A/N: YAY, HAPPY ENDING! Well, I can't believe I am saying this but that is the END! I promise that I will have chapter 1 of my new story up tomorrow.**

**Anywho, disregarding this story, this weekend I saw a promo for **_**Tori Goes Platinum, **_**and what I saw absolutely sickened me. I saw, Beck and Tori, leaning in, to, kiss :( I actually cried, Beck and Jade better get back together soon. And if Beck and Tori start going out, I will never watch Victorious again, and I will probably never write another Bade fanfic ever again.**

**Also, if Beck and Tori start going out, who wants to go to L.A. with me, to sit in Dan Schneider's front lawn and protest against Bori?**


End file.
